Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741)
Biography '''High''' '''Sheriff Daniel Hubbard '''was born on 3 Apr 1706 in Jamaica, Queen's County, Long Island, New York, North America to [https://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Hubbard_(1676_-_1705)?action=edit&section=1 Rev. John Hubbard, Jr. (1676 - 1705)] and [https://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mabel_Russell_(1678_-_1730) Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730)] and died on 24 Mar 1741 in New London, New London County, Connecticut, North America. He is buried in Ancient Cemetery in New London, New London County, Connecticut, USA. In 1727 he graduated from Yale College in New Haven County, Connecticut, North America. He married on 18 Aug 1731 in New London County, Connecticut, North America to [https://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Martha_Coit_(1706_-_1731) Martha Coit (1706 - 1731)]. Children # Russell Hubbard was born in 1732. # Lucretia Hubbard was born in 1734. # Daniel Hubbard, Jr. was born in 1736. # [https://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Hubbard_(1738_-_1808) '''Elizabeth Hubbard'''] was born in 1738 in an unknown place to Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741) and Martha Coit (1706 - 1741) and died on 16 May 1808) in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. She married Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807). # William Hubbard was born in 1740. Lineage William Hubbard ( - ) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704) m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) John Hubbard (1648 - 1710) m. Anne Leverett (1652 - 1717) Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705) m. Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730) Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741) m. Martha Coit (1706 - 1741) Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851) m. Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1860) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b.1982) References Books Marriage * The Coit Family; or, the Descendants of John coit, who appears Among the Settlers of Salem, Mass., in 1638, at Goucester in 1644, and at New London, Conn., in 1650, by Rev. F. W. Chapman, A. M. p. 32 * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 257 Children * The Coit Family; or, the Descendants of John coit, who appears Among the Settlers of Salem, Mass., in 1638, at Goucester in 1644, and at New London, Conn., in 1650, by Rev. F. W. Chapman, A. M. p. 32 Name * Hyde Genealogy, or, The Descendants, in the Female as Well as in the Male Lines from William Hyde, p.1114 * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 257 Internet =